


Dolce, immensamente dolce.

by AtobeTezuka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, BL, Incest, Inucest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era sempre stato attratto dalle labbra di Inuyasha, ma in quel momento quella perfetta cornice era ancora più meravigliosa quel pezzo di panna poggiato su quella superficie. Non poté resistere alla tentazione di assaporare quella prelibatezza perdendosi in quell'intenso bacio.</p><p>partecipa all'ottava edizione del p0rnFest Prompt: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru Panna Montata AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce, immensamente dolce.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru Panna Montata AU!  
> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Parole: 527 WPS office  
> Avv: OOC, Incest

  
Era sempre stato attratto dalle labbra di Inuyasha, ma in quel momento quella perfetta cornice era ancora più meravigliosa quel pezzo di panna poggiato su quella superficie. Non poté resistere alla tentazione di assaporare quella prelibatezza perdendosi in quell'intenso bacio.  
Quel ragazzo aveva un fascino al quale non poteva resistere, quando si trovava in sua compagnia non era in grado di trattenere quei suoi istinti che annullavano il suo autocontrollo.  
«Delizioso.» Incominciò a sussurrare con una voce sensuale sperando d’invogliare l’altro. «Le tue labbra hanno un sapore squisito, non smetterei mai di baciarti.»  
  
Quando veniva tentato in quel modo da Sesshomaru per lui era impossibile resistergli .  
«Ti ecciti solo con la mia voce? » Quella domanda era stata posta con un tono talmente caldo che si senti andare completamente a fuoco.  
  
Con una mano incominciò a sfilare lentamente il grembiule da cucina che il minore stava indossando, spogliandolo un po’ alla volta per far crescere ancora di la passione.  
Negli ultimi tempi non aspettava altro che quei momenti, adorava il corpo del fratellastro e attendeva quegli istanti con tutto se stesso. Era fantastico, così caldo, sensuale, la cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai visto e non gli importava che avessero lo stesso sangue, non si sarebbe fermato solo per quel motivo.  
Incominciò a baciare quell’adorabile collo mentre con le mani era intento a sbottonare i Jeans dell'altro  
L’erezione di Inuyasha era ben invisibile, ogni volta che posava i suoi occhi su di essa, la voglia di baciarlo era enorme, ma quel giorno non si limitò solo a quello, gli venne un’idea ed era sicuro che ad Inuyasha sarebbe piaciuta.  
  
«Cosa fai?» A volte cercare di capire il fratello maggiore era al alquanto difficile, sopratutto quando in quei gli proponeva strane e bizzarre pratiche.  
«Vedrai ti piacerà»  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’altro avesse in mente i usare la panna in un momento del genere, non che fosse qualcosa di così estremo, almeno non come quelle volte in cui l’aveva bendato dicendogli che tutto sarebbe stato più intenso, o come quella in cui l’aveva legato con una corda. Rimaneva comunque strano per lui, ma aveva qualcosa di eccitante.  
Quando incominciò a cospargere quella sostanza dal sopore tanto dolce sulla propria erezione, provò una sensazione piacevole che aumentò nell'istante in cui Sesshomaru incominciò a succhiarlo.  
«Sesshomaru... Nn... Ah » Era impossibile trattenere quei gemiti «Ahh...»  
«Sto venendo»  
  
Il sapore della pelle di Inuyasha unito a quello della panna era la cosa più buona del mondo, tutto diventò più squisito quando al tutto si unì il suo sperma, una vera prelibatezza.  
«Sei dolce, immensamente dolce» avvicinò le labbra a quelle del fratello baciandolo con passione.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare al fratellastro e sapeva che valeva anche per l’altro, erano un tutt’uno, diventati dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, al punto che era impossibile per entrambi trattenersi.  
Il loro legame era diventato così saldo che nessuno avrebbe potuto spezzare quel loro rapporto che diventava più profondo ed intenso ogni giorno di più.Dolc


End file.
